How Kick Came To BeOneshots & More
by DARE2BECRAZY
Summary: The title says it all but...It is about how Kim and Jack became Kick From The Moment They Met...So Yah
1. Meeting At The Movies

Kim's POV

"Oh shoot-we are too late!" said Grace. "Look, I can get you seats but they won't be next to each other," said the irritated ticket guy. "We'll take the seats," I said before Grace could complain. Finally, the ticket guy gave us our tickets. Grace practically dragged me into the theater where the movie was almost supposed to start. I hate horror movies with all my heart but apparently it helps Grace get over her breakups. While most girls cry their eyes out while watching Romeo kiss Juliet, Grace cries while the murderer enters the innocent bystander's house. I know it is strange, but then again it is better than watching The Notebook fifty times. I approached my seat to find a cute brunette boy into the seat next to mine. He had been texting on his phone in lighting speed and just couldn't seem to take his eyes off his phone. I couldn't help but twirl a couple of locks of my hair as I sat down at my seat. The ad about turning cellphones off flashed onto the screen but the boy never put his cellphone away. In curiosity I peered at his cellphone to see what he was typing. Before I could read anything away thoug, he turned off the cellphone and glared at me. I couldn't help thinking about how adorable his chocolate brown eyes were. "So nosey," he muttered to himself. I don't know whether to be offended by him or to suck it up because he was cute. I couldn't help but saying, "Excuse me!" He pretended not to hear me as he stared at the screen.

(After The Movie)

The credits rolled as I was about to get up. All of a sudden the boy said, "Hey Nosey, what school do you go to?" "My name is Kim not Nosey and, I go to Seaford High," I said trying not to lose patience with this kid who is cute but I hope to never to see again. "I am going to Seaford High, too," he said to my dismay. Sure he was kinda, sorta, well really cute but, he is so confusing to decode that I can't help but dislike him at the same time. Boys. Finally Grace and I walked out of the theater as I told her about this mysterious boy.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok guys so I noticed how a lot of more people followed me after this fanfic compared to my other one (called Rediscovery btw). I am really happy about that. I know my writing isn't the best so feel free to give some suggestions. If anything doesn't make sense to you (I know that sometimes I forget BIG details) then PM me. I decided to start the story as a regular story then make one shots. If you have any suggestions for my one shots I will be happy to hear it. You guys are all the best so, please review if you haven't done so. I promise to update soon! Oh Yah, I DO NOT OWN Kickin' It (If I did It would revolve around Kick)!**


	3. First Days And Forgotten Boyfriends

**Kim's POV**

**Hey Guys Sorry For The Really Late Update...Just Reminding Everyone That I Do Not Own Kickin' It...Please R&R...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. Every night I dreamed about "the boy". I am really confused since we last saw each other at the movies on that day three weeks ago, and I still could clearly see his face in my head. HE WASN'T THAT CUTE! Okay, maybe he was THAT cute but still…

That is when I remembered that today was the first day of school. I couldn't believe that I just remembered that. I picked up my cellphone in its signature sky blue case that was lying on my bedside table. In flashing letters "50 NEW MESSAGES" filled the screen. They were all from…

BRODY! I mentally face palmed myself. I forgot about my hot jock boyfriend. Okay, so maybe he was on vacation to the Bahamas the whole summer but, a girl SHOULD NOT forget her boyfriend! I felt super guilty about thinking about the mystery boy in that way. I'll make it up somehow….

I sleepily got out of my bed and got ready like a zombie. I studied my outfit in the floor length mirror. "These jeans really do look could on me," I thought as I headed downstairs to be greeted by my mother and my little sister, Keisha. I ate my breakfast while listening to my mother's first day of school speech. Then I headed out the door looking forward to a new school year.

Finally I arrived at school to be greeted by Brody. My heart practically melted at the sight of him. His green emerald eyes made my legs feel like jell-o. "H-Hey Br-Brody," I stuttered shyly as I suddenly became interested in my sky blue converse. "Hey, Babe you are going to sit with me during lunch, right?" he said in his smooth voice. I twirled a lock of my blonde hair around my finger as I said, "Of Course!" His friends waited impatiently as he kissed me on the cheek and turned his back on me. I was leaning on my locker staring at Brody as though I were in a trance.

Of course, the currently single Grace (shocker, I know!) snapped me back to reality. Together we rushed to our first period class (we had the same exact schedule) chattering about how exciting the new school year seemed.

-Lunch at the school cafeteria-

I made halfway through my first day and I all my teachers seemed to like me considering I am a straight A student. I walked to the lunch line. As I went to pick up an apple, the "mystery boy" did this cool trick with his feet and an apple. "Impressed, Nosey?" he said with a cocky grin.

"It's Kim," I said while giving a glare. The "Nosey" thing was getting old.

"That reminds me, I never introduced myself. I'm Jack Brewer," he said with a smirk.

I was thinking of something clever to saw when Brody came up with a concerned face. "Anything wrong?"

**So What Do You Think?**


End file.
